Forging an Alliance
by swaggaswiggaaswooaswig
Summary: Donald Trump has an awkward crush on the Russian president, Putin uses this knowledge to seduce him through steamy phone call


Donald smiled happily to himself in his golden apartment, his beautiful wife was out for the evening shopping so he finally had some time to update his presence on social media, he logged onto twitter eagerly and considered for a moment, retweet or social commentary?

Right now he had his mind on insulting his presidential rival, Hillary Clinton, but it was never a bad time to make a derogatory comment about other people's religious beliefs, he pondered this for a moment before typing out a strongly worded 140 characters to his enemy, he believed his tweet successfully questioned her motives and gender and smiled in satisfaction to himself, no doubt his words would reach the very core of her being, he clasped his hands together and waited for the immediate cries of outrage from Hilary's supporters and the words of support and amusement from his own

However the first response he received confused him greatly, all it said was 'daddy' Donald stared at it puzzled before hearing a ding from the messaging site he was using to stay in contact with his employees, he was greatly surprised to see the message came from Vladimir Putin, a man he greatly respected in more ways than one

'Hello Donald' it read

Putin usually couldn't spare him the time of day, as he was an awfully busy man with many responsibilities in his own country, but recently the two had been talking and exchanging a few words of mutual respect, it was odd for Vladimir to contact him at such a time however, and addressing him informally was indeed a new step in their relationship

Donald considered for a moment before responding

'Hello Vladimir, how are you?' he asked, he wasn't sure entirely how to respond, in the past their communications had been short and to the point, and though he was loathe to admit it the Russian man had a certain… intimidation factor about him, he made Donald nervous in a way no other man ever had

'I am doing fine friend, I simply wanted to express my support for you in the upcoming election, you will make an excellent president' Vladimir wrote, he obviously had no problems writing to Donald as his reply was prompt

Donald was flattered by the compliment, he wasn't entirely sure why, he admired Putin but he had admired other men in the past, somehow Vladimir was different.. Donald was usually a confident and extroverted man.. but Vladimir left him as speechless and unsure as a lovelorn girl

He took a few moments to respond

'Thanks Vladimir, I'm happy you feel that way, I also support you, the other candidates do not feel the same about your presence in Syria as I do, I'm happy to leave you to it' Donald nervously wrote, he felt like he was trying to write eloquently for the first time in his life, but Putin was an elegant man, and his godforsaken want to please the man was taking unexpected turns

Vladimir's reply once again was quicker than his; clearly Donald's nervousness was not shared by the Russian president

'I am glad, I am alone today and would much enjoy speaking to you on the phone, May I? You have my number I believe' Putin wrote

As soon as Donald received the message he stared at it in a mixture of happiness and horror, why would Putin want to speak to him on the phone? What had he done to warrant such attention from the usually aloof Russian president? Why was he so nervous?

Donald took a long breath, for a moment he considered declining the offer, after all, being so nervous he would surely come off poorly to the man he greatly admired, but he soon brushed that thought off, he was Donald fucking Trump and nobody in this world could frighten him, not even the lithe and charismatic Putin, he immediately put his fingers to the keyboard after the thought

'I have your number, Should I call now?' Donald typed, readying his cell phone

'Yes' wrote Putin

and so Donald dialled, the phone rang twice before he heard the seducing Russian accent on the other end

'Hello Donald'

and Putin sounded handsome, was it possible for a man to _sound_ handsome? The tone of his voice sounded seductively luring somehow

'Hey Vladimir, I'm surprised to get a call from you tonight, it's getting a bit later after all' Donald said, he was trying to sound as confident as he did around any other person, and it was rather late

'ah yes, well I was lost in thought and wanted to see how you were doing.. In my country it is morning you see'

Donald mentally chastised himself, of course they don't have the same time, Putin must think he's an idiot

Donald laughed nervously 'Of course, of course' what could he possibly say now? What should he say? This was not how this conversation was meant to go, Donald was meant to prove his masculinity and strength to this man, to portray himself as his equal; instead he was making a fool of himself

Thankfully Putin broke the silence

'Tell me more of your policies towards Russia, Donald, if you were to become president'

'I would love to make deals with Russia...with you Vladimir... We could do well, we'd have a better relationship than you and Obama certainly-'

He heard Putin scoff on the other side of the line at the mention of Obama

'It's bad for business this bad attitude towards Russia, I think we could have a good relationship'

'I'm flattered you think so, Donald. Perhaps… you would be interested in getting to know one another more intimately'

Donald felt his eyes widen, more intimately? Surely Putin couldn't mean.. Donald shook his head, thinking such things about the Russian president was absurd, he couldn't let his silly daydreams get in the way of forging an alliance with this man, but to his absolute mortification he began to notice a bulge in his own trousers, thank god himself and Vladimir were only talking on the phone, but that didn't make the experience any less humiliating

'Uh..' Donald couldn't stop himself from pausing; Putin must think he is an absolute idiot, but he made haste to agree with his friend's generous offer

'Yes Vladimir, I would, I greatly admire your presidency in Russia' Donald hoped that sounded reasonable

'Thank you my friend, perhaps we could meet in person sometime, and I could show you just how much I admire you as well'

Surely Putin couldn't mean what he was saying, surely he was making mistakes with his English, Donald felt his penis rising anyhow

'Just how would you do that?' Donald said, laughing awkwardly and trying to calm himself down

'Any way you wanted, your policies towards Russia are certainly more generous than Obamas' Putin said, spitting out the name 'Obama' as if it were some terrible curse

'I would be very happy.. to show you just how much I appreciate them, unless my ideas about you are mistaken, in which case I am terribly sorry' Putin continued

Ideas? Donald was certain now, he had been right before, Putin was implying sexual relations, and the thought sent shudders through his body, right to his cock

'You aren't mistaken, there is nothing more I want right now than to let you show your appreciation for me' Donald said, breaking any idea that this might be about anything else but sex, he greatly desired Putin's body, he didn't want to make love to the man, god no, he only honoured his wife with that, what he desired was to take Putin harshly against the presidential desk that would soon be his, to hear his moans as he rammed in to him, to finally have America and Russia come together as allies

'I am glad to hear it friend, I would pleasure you as I have pleased no other, Donald, I would let you use me for your pleasure' Putin's voice became even more seductive and teasing than it had been previously, it didn't seem possible to Donald that a man could be so seductive, Donald had never desired a man in his entire life up to this point, but now he was yearning for the chance to dominate the Russian president, Donald felt himself becoming more confident now, his sexual prowess was legendary after all

Donald unzipped his trousers and began fondling his own penis, he moaned and leaned back on his chair

'I hear what you are doing Donald, I am glad to know you take such pleasure from my voice, if I were there with you right now I would get on my knees and please you with my mouth'

Donald moaned again, he felt himself becoming incoherent in the pleasure but still managed a response

'I want that so much Vladimir, to feel your lips on my big cock' Donald groaned, moving his hands fast on his cock now

'Once I had brought you close to climax I would stop and let you penetrate me, I want you to bend me over and have your way with me' Putin whispered into the phone, sounding oddly in control for a man who was discussing sex, he sounded as he had when the call started, but Donald was too lost in ecstasy to question it, even when he heard Putin mutter something darkly in Russian he found himself unconcerned

Donald could feel himself coming close to climax

'Oh Vladimir, I want to fuck you right now, I'm going to cum' Donald managed to groan out again, continuing to stroke his throbbing cock

'Go ahead, Donald' Putin whispered again, gleefully giving the American presidential candidate permission to cum

'fuck' Donald whispered into the phone as he felt his cock explode with his seed, he wantonly moaned in uncontrolled pleasure, forgetting any sense of pride he had previously possessed

He heard Putin laugh through the phone but couldn't bring himself to comment on it during his climax, he was so lost in the moment he didn't even notice when the phone went off, all he could feel was the intense pleasure, all he could see was himself dominating the Russian president into an alliance between their countries

Putin placed his phone onto its receiver; he was sat in his own office, looking out at the break of dawn over his beautiful city, he felt himself smirk when he thought of the success that had been, he knew he had been right in his suspicions, and now because of his own quick thinking he had succeeded where last time he had failed, he now had what he had always desired, a puppet in his rival country of America, a puppet that could one day become the president of the united states, under his control

Donald was left thinking he could dominate him, Putin could barely contain a shudder at that, but in reality it was Putin who held the strings to the presidential candidate's heart... and future decisions if he should ever become president


End file.
